Trick or Treat
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Worf and Data learn the customs of Halloween. Meanwhile, Picard struggles to make it through his least favorite holiday, Troi hoards chocolate, and Wesley struggles to find a costume that's completely original.


**Author's Note: Just decided to do another holiday special. I don't own anything so don't sue.**

Picard woke up and got ready for the day just like any day. He heard a knock on his door and went to answer it surprised and horrified to see a bunch of little kids in costumes. He was even more horrified to see some of the boys were dressed up as him.

"Trick or treat!" They yelled as they saw him.

"I err... don't have anything to give you," Picard told them.

Many of the kids pouted and he began to feel uncomfortable as they still stood there with bags and plastic pumpkins expecting some sort of candy.

"Err, you know what I realized I do have something. Wait here." Picard said nervously running to the replicator and asking for seven chocolate bars.

He then quickly dropped one in each of their bags or plastic pumpkins. They all smiled and before running off to someone else's quarters yelled, "Thank you!"

Picard quickly rushed to the bridge to avoid running into any more kids in costumes. He was greeted by as ensign who was dressed up as a pirate. Picard considered reprimanding him for not wearing uniform when he saw his own first officer, Riker, dressed up like a clown. He sighed and decided it wasn't worth it.

"Happy Halloween, sir," Riker said smiling.

"To you too number one."

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" Data asked.

"Go ahead, Mr. Data," Picard replied.

"It confuses me. Why do the children as trick or treat if they intend for you to hand them candy?"

"Data, I don't really know why-"

"And why do they dress up as something that they are not?"

"I- uh," Picard said for a moment not knowing how to answer his questions, "It's tradition, Data. Children have been doing for centuries."

"Interesting. Why is it they dress up in a variety of different costumes?"

"Data, I don't know the answer to your questions so stop asking."

Data looked taken aback and a little bit "hurt", but he turned back to his station and continued to work despite the fact he had more questions. After his work, Data went to talk to Geordi.

"Geordi, I wish to partake in the celebration of Halloween, but I do not know what to dress up as." Data told his friend.

"Data, I'm going to tell you the same thing as I told Wesley earlier. The best costume is something original. Something unexpected."

"Thank you, Geordi."

Data thought hard on that advice. How could he be both original and unexpected? Would there be things not appropriate for him to wear? As he was wondering, he walked into Troi's office. He cocked his head to the side when he saw a pile of chocolate on Troi's table.

"Counselor, why do you have so much chocolate? There are less children on this ship than the number of chocolate candies on your table. What do you plan to do with the excess?" Data asked.

"Data, this is the one time of year that I can have all the chocolate I want and no one will care." Troi replied confusing Data more.

"But you can have just as much chocolate any day and rarely get a negative comment."

"Well, Halloween gives me an excuse to have all the chocolate I want. Do you understand?"

"No, counselor."

Troi sighed, "Nevermind, forget I said anything. Now what did you come here for?"

"I came here for advice on a costume to wear to celebrate the holiday."

"Well, Data you have a lot of options. You should pick up something you like."

"But counselor, I have no preference of one type of costume over another."

"Then, you should pick something fun and really get into the holiday spirit."

"Thank you, counselor."

**(STAR TREK)**

"No, klingons do not wear costumes!" Worf shouted.

"But Worf it's for fun and it's the perfect way to bond with Alexander." Dr. Crusher replied.

"I will look ridiculous!"

"Don't be silly, Worf. I think the only one who won't dress up eventually is the captain."

"Fine. I will consider it." Worf said.

When he returned to his quarters, he put on his cowboy uniform from the time him and Alexander went to the old west. Alexander walked into the room and smiled widely.

"Can I be your deputy again?" Alexander asked.

"Of course, the sheriff always needs a deputy."

Alexander ran off to put on his deputy costume.

**(STAR TREK)**

Barclay wandered through engineering a bit nervous hoping no one was looking to scare him. He felt afraid, but as he got to work he slowly relaxed.

"Hey Reg," Geordi said and Barclay turned around and yelled real loud when he saw him.

"Relax, Reg. It's just a costume. It's not like I'm a real vampire."

When he looked at Barclay who was real tense and a shade paler, he regretted trying to talk to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It- it's o- okay, s- s- sir." Barclay said.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y- yeh, s- sir."

Geordi walked away feeling a bit guilty. He walked into the turbolift and Wesley was there, "So Wesley have you figured out what you want to be yet?"

"No, every idea I have has already been used already. There is no superhero, alien life form, animal, person, food, monster, or item I can be that hasn't been used as a costume before." Wesley complained.

"Why don't you just be something that has been used before?"

"Because that's boring. I don't want to dress up as something somebody already thought of."

"Then, I guess you have to get creative."

"Yeh, but what though- what can I be?" Wesley asked mostly to himself.

He went to his quarters which had a long list of ideas on it and finally an idea hit him and he knew exactly what he wanted to be for Halloween.

**(STAR TREK)**

Picard got many curious looks as he walked into Ten Forward.

"So you finally decided to celebrate this year." Guinan stated. Her face was painted like a rabbit and instead of a big hat she wore rabbit ears.

"So who got you to dress up?" Guinan asked curiously.

"Everyone else. I didn't want to be the only one without a costume this year." Picard replied.

Wesley walked in, "Hey captain."

"Wesley, where's your holiday spirit? Why aren't you dressed up?"

"I am dressed up, sir," Wesley said smiling.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm dressed up in the most original costume ever. I'm Wesley Crusher."

Guinan laughed, "I thought the point of the holiday was to dress up as something you're not."

"I am dressed up as something I'm not. I'm dressed up as Wesley Crusher without a sweater."

"Well, it is very original."

"Thank you, Guinan. Oh and nice lion costume, sir."

**(STAR TREK)**

Picard after leaving Ten Forward quickly went back to his quarters to replicate enough candies to last through the night. He wasn't at all looking forward to all the children, but he had been through worse situations before. He toughed out handing out candy to both crying kids and non crying kids and even awaited with patience on the kids who were so young they didn't even know or couldn't properly pronounce the phrase "trick or treat."

He was so annoyed, but it was over eventually and he was able to return to duty. He didn't expect Data to walk in wearing a fairy princess costume. Riker began laughing trying to cover his mouth, Wesley smiled entertained, Worf looked uncomfortable, and the rest of the officers were just plain shocked.

"I could not find something original, but I did find something both surprising and fun. What do you think?" Data said.

"Data, I think you look gorgeous." Riker joked.

Data taking it literally said, "Thank you, sir."

Riker, Wesley, and the other bridge crew began laughing and Data looked really confused.

"Data, maybe next time you should clear it with me before you walk around in a costume like that." Picard said.

"What is wrong with my costume? Is the dress not long enough?"

"Data, you're wearing a girls' costume." Wesley informed him.

"I see. I did not know costumes were gender specific."

"Data, do us all a favor and please change back to your uniform." Picard ordered.

"Yes, sir." Data said quickly going back to his quarters and changing. He sat for a while sadly wondering if he would ever understand the complexities of human holidays.

**Author's Note: So was that a good little Halloween special. Did you get a** **few laughs? Did you enjoy the plot line? Review and tell me what you thought. Oh, and happy early Halloween.**


End file.
